The Taste of Fear
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Juunanagou (Android 17) POV. What was it like for 17 when Cell first arrived on the scene? It was his first experience with true terror.


Disclaimer: (enunciating each word) Dragonball...Z...is...not...mine.  
  
A/N: I just HAD to do something from Juu-kun's POV. This is when Cell appeared while he was fighting Piccolo. It doesn't follow what happened in the series exactly, but close. And another thing, I don't know why I rated this PG-13, there's just a couple of naughty words and such. And yes, I used the English names. ~Yami  
  
---  
  
I wipe the blood from my mouth with my sleeve. Piccolo floats triumphantly above me. Hmph. The fool thinks he's won already, but this is only the beginning. Whoever said that I was trying my hardest? I admit, I didn't think that he would be this strong, but it doesn't matter. More fun for me...  
  
I jump back into the air. In the back of my mind, my anger at being hurt is evident, but I push it back. Playtime comes first. Charging at Piccolo, I send him flying to the ground, and watch with pleasure as he hits it hard. As he stands, his anger is apparent. But I don't care. He can be angry if he wants; it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't stand a chance against me.  
  
But suddenly a strange look crosses his face. His eyes widen as he pales. I look in the direction he is staring, and am a little surprised at what I see. Standing off to the side of our battle is a creature, green with black spots. "Freak." I am unable to stop the comment, after all, what the hell was that thing supposed to be?  
  
I don't get what's got Piccolo so worried. I can hear him whisper, "Cell," or something like that, and piece together that "Cell" must be this thing's name. So what's the big deal?  
  
"Androids 17 and 18," Cell says, "I have been looking everywhere for you. It's time for you to serve your purpose. I am here to absorb you so I can reach my perfect form. That was always Dr. Gero's plan." I scoff as the words come from him; no one is making us do anything. Cell notices that I am not taking him seriously; who would?   
  
"Ah, Android 17," he says, a smirk on his face, "you have other plans?" It's my turn to smirk; this guy doesn't know what he's getting himself in to. In the background I can hear Piccolo yelling that we have to leave. Yeah, right, like that's going to happen. No way I am stepping down from a challenge, especially one from a freak of nature like Cell.  
  
He charges at me, and suddenly disappears from sight. Surprised, I look all around, and he suddenly appears from above me, shoving me to the ground. Clenching my fist, I stand and turn to face him, only to find that he is no longer there.  
  
Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my back, and realize that his kick has sent me across the island and into the dirt. Now I'm ticked off. No one is stronger than I am, and now I am going to prove it to that monster.  
  
As I stand facing him, Piccolo is suddenly beside me, ready to fight against Cell. I take a moment to glare at him. It's not like I need any help; in fact, I'm insulted at the idea. Before Piccolo can say anything, I charge at Cell. He grins, and again disappears from my sight. "Damn it, where is he?" I yell, unable to contain the anger growing inside. Piccolo moves behind me, and I whirl around to find Cell.   
  
Piccolo punches him, with little effect. As a result, he sent flying across the island. I stand again, ready to fight. Cell smiles, and attacks. He punches and kicks, making contact with almost every move. I'm beginning to worry. Why is he causing this much damage to me? I'm supposed to be the strongest warrior in all the world. So why is it that I can't land a punch?  
  
After a while, I can feel a new emotion creeping up my throat. It is strange, something that I have never felt before. Cell looks at me, his eyes gleaming like those of a predator cornering its prey. "Are you scared, 17?" he asks, his voice mocking. I swallow, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in my mouth. Cell simply smirks. "I can see the fear in your eyes. You are trying to hide it, but it is no use."  
  
I am stunned for a moment. Fear is something that I have never known before. Is it true, then, that I am experiencing it at this monster's hands? Does knowing I can't defeat him scare me? Hell, yeah. I am used to being the strongest; it's entirely foreign to me to have someone stronger than me. Even worse when he wants to absorb me.  
  
Before I can try to attack again, 16 steps forward, and announces that he believes he is just as strong as Cell.  
  
I stare amazed for a moment. My mind reels, there is no way that 16 can outmatch Cell. Hell, even I couldn't do it; how does he plan to? I watch as 16 starts fighting Cell. I am slightly relieved to find that he is doing a much better job than I was. But at the same time, I am furious that I couldn't do this. And even more so, angry at the fear I had felt. I am pulled out of my thoughts just in time to see 16 rip Cell's tail off. Good riddance. At least now he can't absorb us.  
  
But the fight is not over. Cell regenerates his tail, putting us in the same situation as before. I close my eyes for a moment; my mind wanders back to thinking about all the world has to offer for us. I open my eyes to see 16 still hard at it with Cell, and finally pull a finishing move him.  
  
Grinning, I fly over to 16. "At least we're rid of that thing..." I tell him. He turns to look at me, and the look on his face is anything but victorious.  
  
"You and 18 must leave here. Cell is not dead." His voice is serious, but I don't heed his warning. After all, I don't see any way that Cell could still be alive after that fight.  
  
"Are you kidding? After the move you just did? He's gone, trust me!" I laugh, sure that 18 and I were far out of danger's way. 16, however, is not convinced.  
  
"I can still sense his ki!" 16 says, his voice growing slightly worried and impatient. I stop and focus for a moment. But before I can find him, I hear 18's voice, "17, look out!"  
  
I whirl around, and watch in horror as his sharp tail changes into basket. It heads toward me, and I try to get away. But Cell is too fast, and the basket hovers over me momentarily before descending. I catch it, and try to push it away, but it is pushing down hard. The fear has crept back up my throat, and the bitter taste of fear is once again present. I realize that I can't stop him from absorbing me.  
  
And for the first time in my life, I feel true terror. Thoughts run through my mind. There is so much in the world to do, one big game that I will never get the chance to finish. I'm not ready for my life to end. There's still so much to do; if I am absorbed, I will never be able to do any of it. I can feel Cell's tail pushing further and further down on me, and I can't hold him off anymore.  
  
As it covers my head, I am engulfed in darkness. I try to scream, but it is impossible. I start to lose myself. I am becoming a part of Cell. Just before I am completely lost inside this monster, my thoughts turn to my sister. "Please 18, run, get out of here!"   
  
Cell smiles. "Welcome home, 17."  
  
---  
Aw...no, Juu-kun! So, how was it? Pleaes R & R! And sorry, I haven't seen the Android and Cell Sagas in a long time, so that's why it didn't go along exactly. ~Yami 


End file.
